Resident Evil DEsire
by glithoniel
Summary: ah ok... i was flamed! hahaha! here it goes: Chris has to save her sis from nosferatu's poison but the other antidote is with Wesker, how could he get it in exchange of what Wesker wants?warning: YAOI CHRISxWESKER


Resident Evil: DEsire

WARNING! This contains yaoi! If you are disgusted with yaoi or man to man relationship I guess you should turn back. But if you are a fan of yaoi, gay or a fan gurl you are welcome. Those who don't want this don't flame me. Chris x Wesker

Author's notes: this is my first real R rating due to its hardcore and some violent language. I paired Chris and Wesker here where Chris bargains his body for the health of his sister, Claire. So please be nice to my first yaoi fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. It is Capcom's creations.

Nosferatu poisoned Claire when she fought the vicious monster. Its up to Chris to find some cure to her sister's poison.

Chris had just arrived to the Antarctic facility of Umbrella Corporation. He rallied to her younger sister at the Residence of the facility, shooting some rounds to undead Umbrella employees on his way.

He saw her younger sister under the lobby and freed it out of the jelly blob that her sister was confined before he arrived.

_I must find a cure._

Chris settled Claire in a room where she rested while he finds a cure for her. He managed to see the pharmacy or laboratory around the area.

He scouted the area for such places and clues about her sister's condition. On one particular room he just read a file about one of Umbrella's experiments on Nosferatu and its abilities.

He obtained the information about the Serums that could cure Nosferatu's inevitable poison. He got the first Serum from the laboratory A, killing the undead in his path.

Now the next serum was on the stockroom but he finds an old acquaintance.

"Now, what do we have here?" a man's voice was heard.

Chris would only think about the voice of his old teammate, Wesker.

"Wesker!" the brunette growled.

"Well, if it was my old Redfield." Revealing his self at the back of the shelves.

"Why are you here Wesker?" Chris grunted.

"I'm visiting you my Redfield…" Wesker replied.

"I don't have time to deal with traitors…" the brunette added.

"Oh, my Redfield is now a tough one." The blonded blurted

"I have a present for your little Claire." Waving the Serum in his hand.

"Hand over to me that Wesker." Aiming his gun to the blonde.

"No, I think I would enjoy this meeting…" the blonde replied.

The blonde quickly grabbed Chris' gun and punching him against the wall.

"Don't you like my present, Redfield?" the blonde viciously asked.

"But I think I need an exchange for what you need Redfield…" Wesker added as he drew near to Chris.

_What is the matter with him? What is he want from me?_

"I don't want to play your games traitor!" the brunette replied trying to move away from the blonde.

He suddenly kissed the brunette in the lips passionately.

_Is he gay? Why didn't I stopped him…_

"What do you think Redfield?" Running his hands over the brunette's torso.

"I don't like to play your sick games Wesker!" Chris roared as he hides the pleasure.

"Well, I will help myself then." The blonde added as he run his hands under the brunette's shirt.

_Noooo…_

Chris tried to struggle but his body betrayed him. Slowly, Wesker removed the youth's vest and shirt revealing his well-built torso. The blonde kissed the young officer's nape and slowly going to his nipples. He tried to stop it but he is actually enjoying the situation.

_Is this what I like? Aaah… Wesker… damn you…_

"Wesker…" he tried to growl but he blurted out passionately as the older man suck his nipples while his right hand pats his ass and his left hand discovers the erecting treasure hidden under the brunette's boxers.

Chris moaned in enjoyment as Wesker moves south and slowly unzips his manhood to the dominating blonde.

"This is what I want you Chris, your lips, your body…" Wesker blurted as he pulls down the younger teammate's garments downward revealing the brunette's marvelous shaft.

"Ooh… Chris, I swear you would enjoy this." Wesker spoke as he kissed the hardness of the brunette. He began to swallow lightly. Chris felt the heat of the mouth of the blonde.

"Wesker…" he moaned passionately and put his hands to the blonde's head as he enjoys the deed.

The half lidded Redfield gave in to the passion of the blonde as Wesker bend down to his knees and trying to fill his mouth with fullness of the Chris' hard manhood.

"Wesker… I'm… gonna … cum…" as he tries to stop his orgasm.

"Well Redfield lie down here…" he commanded. He let Chris lie down as continue to cup his partner's balls. Chris lied down as Wesker continued its work with his shaft.

"Cum now my Redfield…" Wesker as he continued masturbating the younger officer.

"Ahh… Wesker." He moaned again. This time he was cumming shooting his own torso. Wesker delightedly saw how he cummed and now he was licking the cum of the brunette on his torso and chest.

Chris watched as Wesker licks his cum on his body. "Aahhhh… Wesker … Yesss…." Chris moans in enjoyment. The blonde used his hands also to spread more the cum on the brunette's chest.

Wesker suddenly stopped and removes his uniform and unbuttons his fly. He ducked to Chris and kissed him with his cum in the blondes mouth and wipes his cum filled hands on the younger partner's face.

"Ever wondered how you taste like?" Wesker spoke with a sensual grin.

Wesker kneels to Chris and forced the brunette to suck on his hard dick.

"Aah… it's good to have your mouth on mine." Wesker blurts out as he forces his partner's head to suck his cock.

Wesker feels the heat as he nears to cum. Then he removes the face of his partner from his johnson and flips the brunette's body over and reveals his tight entrance.

_Oh my God1 What is he doing?_

"… No…" the brunette begs as he tries to escape the blonde's hardness but his legs were easily caught by the older guy's strong grip.

"You were just hurting yourself." The blonde replied as he dives down the brunette's tight entrance.

"Aaahhh… you fucker!" Chris yelps out in pain as the old guy forces his diving in the tight entrance. Wesker grunts out as he speeds up his pace in the brunette's tight ass.

"Oh… yeah… its cumming!" Wesker grunts out in excitement and picks up more speed.

"F…u…c…k…!" Chris shouted in enjoyment as Wesker climaxed inside his ass.

The hot substance flowed out of Wesker as he forces his cock inside the youth's ass. "F…U…C…K…E…R…!" Chris now moaned as he now enjoys the force of Wesker and the heat of the cum from his behind.

"Now this is what I promised…" giving the brunette its serum and rested on the youth's cummed chest.

"I enjoyed Redfield… Let's try it the other time Redfield" as he breathes heavily and puts on his uniform again.

"Yeah… right…" pants heavily as he tries to fix himself up from the moment he enjoyed with his senior officer.

"Till next time Redfield." He teased as the blonde exits out of the other door.

"Fucker…" he whispered as he dresses up and starts to head on to his sick sister.

Claire was treated with serum as she rested, his brother slept from too much exhaustion from the sensual moment that he and Wesker had just shared.


End file.
